The Phone Call
by IntoxicatedLove
Summary: Its Edwards point of view, its from when Rosealie calls Edward about Bella being dead. Set around the end of New Moon. PLEASE READ :D


**Hey!**

**This is** **my second try at a story I think my first one went a bit crap but I hope this short story went a bit better!**

**This is a short story based in New Moon when Rosealie called Edward about Bella supposedly being dead.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything :( but I get to borrow them for this short story!!! :D**

* * *

**The Phone Call**

I layed my head on the wet grass. I had lost all hope; I could not saty away from Bella any longer. I felt empty without her. I felt dead without her. the only reason I had stayed away from her all this time was the thought that this was what was best for her. Alife without me was what was best for her. But like I said that was only a thought. Before, that thought had been strong, it helped me keep strong. Now, that thought was weak, very weak. So weak that it couldn't keep me away anymore.

I now had decided my fate. I would go back to Forks. I would ask Bella for her forgivness. But I would not bother her if she was happy. If she _was _happy; I would leave. If she _wasn't_ happy; I would stay.

Now that my path was set; I decided to run, run to my Bella.

It was exilerating! Not the fact that I was running at top speed but the fact that I was running to Bella, the fact that I was going to see Bella soon.

I let my imagination run wild. I let it imagine Bella's beautiful face, her chocolate brown eyes, the texture of her soft lips. Whta let me bare this was the fact that I would be kissing those soft lips soon.

A vibration in my pants brought me back to the present hour. I pulled out my phone and read that it was Rosealie who was clling me. I did not want to talk to her, I did not want to talk to anyone right now. I was too focused on Bella. But without thinking I flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Hello," I said, I could hear that my voice sounded flat but I didnt realy care.

"Edward, there's something you need to know," Rosealie said, her voice was emotionless.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward, it's Bella, she's," Rosealie took a deep breath," she's dead, Edward. Bella's dead." At that moment I felt the whole world tumble around me. Bella was my world and more. No waords could explain how I felt. I stopped running and looked ahead of me. I sloxly moved the phone from my ear and closed it. I would not, could not believe it. She couldn't be dead, could she? She was dead, though. My Bella was dead.

I tried to let that thought settle in but only two thingd stopped me. The first was the fact that it was too har, almost impossible. The second was the fact that a little voice in the back of my mind made me doubt it.

"Just call her home!" the voice screeched at me, "She might be there!"

I followed its instructions hopping for the impossible. I flipped open my phone and dialled Bella's number. The little hope that I had, now grew into a larger hope. Bella being alive was now my wish. It was my only command.

The phone rang twice and then someone answered it.

"Swan residence," a deep voice said. I recognised it from somewhere but I had no time to figure out who it was.

"Can I talk to Charlie?" I asked, trying my hardest to soundlike Carlisle. I couldn't be brave enough to admit it was me.

I heard another voice in the background. Could it be Bella? My frozen heart felt slightly warmer when I realised that it could be Bella's voice.

"He's not here," the same voice who answered the phone replied.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked.

"He's at the funeral," the voice answered. My hope dissapeared with the word funeral. I slowly hung up the phone. She was definately dead.

What was the point in 'living'? Bella was my life. Protecting her was my job and now I had let her down. Staying on this earth without Bella would be torture. I was too weak to face up to that torture. I had to 'die'. Maybe, if my soul was still with me, I might see Bella in the after life. That fact made my decision.

As I planned it out in my mind, I noticed one little defect in it. Who was going to 'kill' me? I pondered on that question for a moment before answering it myseelf. I would go and ask the Volturri and if they wouldn't do it by choice then I will make them do it. That would be the only way.

My plan was soon laye out and now it was time to put it into effect. I bounded away from Forks, towards Italy, towards my death. My only hope was that I had a soul, my only comfort was that i might see Bella again.

* * *

**That's the end of the realy realy realy short story :D Sorry its so short!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Please please review!!!**

**cullengirlatheart**


End file.
